undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Napstablook
'''Napstablook '''is a ghost but a cousin to Mettaton. They live in Waterfall and can be found in the Ruins. Napstablook talks in all lower case (ignoring the when he replaced the battle box with the quote above). They are encountered on any route, meaning they are one of 2 characters that can be encountered on a Genocide route that can't be killed (the other being Monster Kid). They take the role as a Recluse. Despite not having visible hands, they do have them. Hanging out with Napstablook in their home might involve listening to the remixes they have made, attempting to eat a ghost sandwich and lying on the floor feeling like garbage. They run the snail farm and the snail racing course. They have the recluse role in UnderTale. Profile Appearance Napstablook's design is that of a simple ghost: mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclerae (the white parts of the eyes on normal eyes), white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separates the eyes. After encountering Napstablook in Waterfall, they wear a pair of generic black headphones for the rest of the game. Personality Napstablook is a dour introvert with low self-esteem. Napstablook cries in battle, which may indicate some form of depression, anxiety or sorrow. Despite this, Napstablook is courteous to others and treats the protagonist as a guest when they visit Napstablook's home (even if attacked in the Neutral Route). They often employ self-deprecation and apologize for any inconveniences to be polite. Abilities * ''Magic Tears: ''Napstablook cries. The tears will either head straight for the player, or move it wiggly patterns along the ground, walls, and ceiling before falling. * ''REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY: ''Napstablook does absolutely nothing and spends a turn contemplating the profound melancholy play that is their existence. * ''Dapperblook: ''Napstablook cries a hat onto their head. This attack doesn't really do anything, but it sure looks fancy. Pacifist ending On a Pacifist route, Napstablook is the only one known to not get absorbed into Asriel, choosing to not answer the door to the bright light. Hence they are the only one to not learn Frisk's name and has to ask later. They cry the name into their hand so they don't forget it but cries so much that the letters run together. Once on the surface, Napstablook tours with Mettaton and Shyren. In Battle Being a ghost, Napstablook cannot be hurt or killed but can reduce their own HP. They attack by crying acid tears. Cheering Napstablook will prompt him to show the player 'Dapperblook', which is when he creates a top hat out of tears. They appear later in the Dump in Waterfall to accidentally save the player from the Mad Dummy by crying on them. AUs that include Napstablook * Deprived! Napstablook * UnderTurn * PhobiaTale * UnderFell * UnderSail * UnderSwap * SoulTale * MetroidTale * StoryShift * UnderSail * UnderTale The Musical * MentalTale * ForeverTale * HELP_tale * The Simpsons: Holidays of Future Passed * Fusiontale (aka. Shyrook) * SwapFell * OceanTale * DanceTale * NegaTale * MafiaTale (aka. UnderMafia) * OuterTale (aka. Astroblook) * LittleTale * Pokemon Trainer! Napstablook * StoryShift * UnderWorld * AxeTale * Genderbend! Napstblook * HorrorTale * UnderTomb * HardTale * EpicTale * UnderMon * PokeTale * UnderDream * ChessTale * SplatTale * DeltaTale * TuberTale * The Crystal Caverns * Stomping Ground * Distorted Dimensions * BrawlTale: Reclaimed Realms * Twisted Rotation * TaleTwist * ChronicleTale * UnderTale Corrupted Justice * PairSwitch * UnderCross * TerraFormed * StorySpin * Spinned Fate * Undertale: Reshuffled * Underswap MH * Brotherhood * SwitchTale: Flower Masquerade * TS!Underswap * Tale's End * Doused Flames * History Recast * Anecdote * TurnedTables * ShiftedTale * NologicTale * JumbledTale * Glitched Reset * UnderDarkness * GoreTale * SuperSmashTale * AlterTale * SlimeTale * UnderLust * OverTale (Human! Napstablook) * StorySwap * RotateTale * ReaperTale * UnderSteam * SteamTale * MonoFell * NegativeTale * Kaus! Napstablook * CatTale * FreakTale * WastelandFell * DogTale * UnderReflect * Inverted Fate * Alternate Universe * UnderFresh * ErrorTale * InkTale * UnderWar * WarTale * UnderKeep * UnderTerror * WinterTale * PapyrusTale * FloweyTale * PapyTale * SansTale * TemmieTale * UndyneTale * UnderPath Category:Undertale Category:Ghosts Category:The Recluse Role Category:Napstablook Category:Genderless Category:Sad Category:Unkillable Category:Undead Category:Depressed